The Beauty of it All
by happy45
Summary: Through a series of flashbacks, Erin and Jay's daughter Abigail learns about how her parents fell in love, the dangers of it all and how it can make you complete inside, which is just what she needs in learning that it's ok to open up your heart, especially when you find the one who makes you complete.
1. Are There Any Decent Men?

Abigail Halstead sat outside the principal's office for the second time this week. If you were to look at her, you would assume she wasn't much of a trouble maker. She was beautiful in a natural way. She had long fair hair and hazel eyes, the cutest dimples and freckles dotted across her nose. She was the spitting image of her mother. In regard to her getting into trouble? Her father blames her mother, her mother blames her father.

Being the daughter of two cops made Abigail a feisty teen. She always stuck up for being, and funnily enough, that's what landed her in trouble this time. Some misogynistic guy made a sexist comment towards her best friend Leah, and naturally Abigail was the one to give him a right house hook to his jaw. I mean wouldn't you? Or at least that's how she justified her actions.

Jay Halstead knew his daughter was a force to be reckoned with. It appeared his advice on not punching people in the face was falling on deaf ears and although in his mind he was perfectly justified, he realised others may not think so and at the end of the day, it maybe wasn't a wise move. As he turned the corner to see his daughter sitting there with a guilty smile on her face, he sighed and neared her.

"I know your mother has installed some strong feminist roots in you Abigail but punching a guy? Way to insult his manhood." He said as he sat down beside her.

"He deserved it and if you think that a man's manhood is based on his ability to take a punch, I think mom needs to install some feminist observances in you." She replied folding her arms and slumping in her chair.

"Wow, this has really bothered you huh? You normally just roll your eyes at my macho man comments... what's up?"

"If every guy in the world is like freakin' Dan Jordan then we, the female race, are all in trouble."

"and why is that?"

"If you were a girl would you want to settle down with a misogynistic man slut? Didn't think so..." She said before he had the chance to reply. Jay barely got a word in edge wise with his daughter, again, something he blamed her mother for.

"well not all guys are like that."

"oh really?"

"honey you forget you are talking to a man. A man who won the heart of Erin Lindsay, the strongest feminist bad ass I know and just so you know, there is a way to be a feminist without being a man hater..."

"I don't hate men, I just worry about them... I always wondered what was so special about you." She said coldly. Another thing about Abigail, she had no filter between her brain and her mouth.

Jay put his hand on his heart, "Dang, you really know how to break a man's heart now. Those comments and those dimples? You are a killer."

"this isn't funny, I'm serious, how did you get mom?"

At that moment, the principal came out and Abigail and Jay stood up. She was a stern lady but with the amount of times Abigail had showed up in her office, she was fed up.

"Detective Halstead... I think you know what I'm going to say here, so there's no point in stepping into my office, I'm sure you have much better things to be doing with your time. Abigail needs to stop hitting our students no matter how idiotic they may seem to be. She'll receive a detention and if behaviour like this continues, I must recommend buying her a punching bag or enrolling her in anger management classes." She said with a bored look on her face.

"How about enrolling the boys in a class on how to speak respectfully to girls..." Abigail mumbled under her breath.

"Let's not get you into more trouble with the attitude of yours Abby. Thank you very much Mrs Steinfield, we shall keep that under consideration." Jay said before putting his hands on Abigail's shoulders and turning her around.

"Promise me that you won't let Ben be a jerk?" Abigail pleaded with her father in regards to her little brother.

"I'll try my best, now come on let's get out of here." He said putting his arm around her.

***

The car journey on the way to the precinct was a quiet one. Firstly, Abigail knew she was going to get a scolding from her mother, a high five from Ruzek, an eye brow raise from Olinsky which read, 'I know your parents are telling you this is wrong but you go girl,' and a stern eye glare from her Grandpa Hank which read, 'you should have let me deal with this dead beat.' Even Abigail knew that was a tad extreme.

The other reason that it was silent, was the fact that she was thinking, and Jay knew that. He was awaiting her common, 'You know what I think?' comment to break the silence, but it never came. Jay decided he should say something.

"you ok? I can talk to your mom if you're worried about what she'll say..." He said.

"Nah I can handle mom." She said passively.

"Then why are you so quiet? it's unnatural and unsettling..." He joked with a smirk.

"ok, this is probably going to sound a little sappy for my liking but... I want to know how you and mom met and how you... I dunno, got her. I know Grandpa Hank does not approve of in house relationships, so what was so different about this?" Abigail asked sincerely.

"those boys really bothered you huh?"

"My school is full of jerks. I just want some hope that there are decent guys out there and as far as I am aware you're decent and mom so would not have married a jackass."

"as far as you're aware I'm 'decent'? That's probably about the nicest thing you've ever said to me. How about a little, 'a really nice guy, a great dad...'" Jay started but Abigail cut him off.

"Don't push it dad, saying you're decent is enough for now, you know I'm not one for affection... so, how did you and mom meet?"

Jay thought for a second about the first time he encountered Erin Lindsay, and it was a tense first encounter.

_Jay ran through the streets of Chicago chasing down the latest perp who thought it would be a good idea to run. Idiot. He was quickly closing in on him as he panted down alley ways. He made quick jumps over fences while dodging bins and whatever the perp could find to throw in his way. _

_The guy was slowing down, Jay pushed with the last bit of energy he had left and was ready to jump forward and pin him to the ground, when out of nowhere a figure came from the perpendicular alley way and tackled the man over. _

_She stood up and placed her knee on his back as she expertly handcuffed him. Who was this woman?_

_"uh..." Jay began after he caught a bit of his breath back, "Hello?"_

_She looked up for a split second. "hi" she quickly said before turning back to the man pinned beneath her. She is one bad ass, Jay thought. _

_"I had him you know." He said a little frustrated by her presence._

_"I got him quicker." She said pushing the guy against the wall and messaging into her radio that they caught the guy._

_"I really don't mean to be rude..." Jay began, really thinking that she was the rude one, "But who are you and why did you just take down my guy?" _

_"Really? You're going to get possessive of criminals? Not much a team player are you?"_

_"It seems to me that you're just looking for the glory. I did all the chasing for you to jump in at the end." _

_"we're sending a bad guy to jail Halstead, it's really not about the glory of the catch." She said leading him into a cop car._

_"who are you and how do you know my name?" Jay said really getting frustrated with the feisty and beautiful woman. _

_"Erin Lindsay, I'm your new partner. Come on Voight wants us back at the station... I'm driving." _

"I know mom was more of a badass than you." Abigail said giggling.

"Sometimes... not... all the time..." Jay said shifting in his seat.

They pulled up to the precinct and Abigail jumped out of the car and walked in to what felt like her second home. She greeted Platt at the desk, who was actually surprisingly quite fond of Abigail, she even smiled. When Jay came in she just scowled. _When is that woman going to retire?_ He thought.

"It wouldn't be the same around here without Seargent Platt." Abigail said breaking his train of thought.

"I guess... but she always gives me this cold ice stare..." Jay said shivering slightly.

"That's cause she's worried you're bad for mom, she loves her, to like, a weird extent." Abigail said in a typical teenage fashion.

Jay buzzed into the unit and they walked up the stairs. Abigail was quickly greeted by the team, getting high fives and hugs all round for her efforts today. She then came to her mom who was standing with her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face.

"hi mommy... you look real nice today." She said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Nice try kiddo, come on, you're filing for us as your punishment." She replied.

"but..."

"No buts." Erin interrupted. "I suppose your father gave in and bought you whatever food you wanted on the way home?" She questioned.

"Actually he didn't, he got too caught up in telling me how you two met." Abigail said sitting down beside some boxes.

"Oh... ha, yeah he likes to think that he had that guy but her was clearly getting away." Erin commented.

"I easily had him!" Jay defended getting frustrated at the memory as he sat down at his desk.

"it's ok baby, you did good keeping up with him." She said putting her hands and his shoulders.

"I remember your face when you arrived back at the precinct with Erin," Antonio began, "you were not happy..."

"I chased this guy for ages only to get pipped to the post by some strange woman who just ran down one alleyway." Jay said.

"nearly 18 years later and he's still bitter." Erin said as everyone laughed.

"mom, what was your first impression of dad?" Abigail asked.

Erin smirked, "that he looked damn hot when he was mad."  
>_<p> 


	2. That's Why You Have Backup

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, put a smile on my face! If you have any ideas or thoughts on where you'd like this story to go just post them in the reviews section, I'd love to hear! Hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>After Abigail had done all her filing, which took up much of her valuable teenage time as she put it, the Halsteads picked up Ben from day care and headed home. At 6 years old Ben Halstead was a firecracker. He wanted to be just like his mommy and daddy fighting crime everyday and kicking bad guy butt.<p>

As everyone was settling down for the night, Ben posed his frequent question while getting ready for bed.

"Did you guys kick any bad guy butt today?" He asked as Erin picked up his clothes from the floor.

"No, but your sister did." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Really?" Ben said becoming curious. Ben looked up to his parents and his sister like crazy. Abigail wasn't your stereotypical teenage girl. She wasn't a girly girl and voiced her strong opinions without a care in the world, and she wasn't particularly affectionate, except when it came to Ben. Despite the significant age difference between the two, Abigail loved her little brother more than anything, and the feeling was mutual.

"You see Benny..." Abigail said appearing at the door, "sometimes boys my age aren't very nice to girls, and no it isn't because we have cooties it's because they are...' Abigail was cut off by her mother's coughing and wide eyes warning her about the next words that came out of her mouth. "Mean. Real mean like... the most evil ogre in all the land." She said creeping forward and smirking.

"an ogre... I'm not an ogre am I?" He asked looking between his mother and sister.

"I dunno bud..." Abigail said lurking forward. "I hear ogres are very sicklish..."

The smile fell from Ben's face as his eyes grew wide. He knew what was coming.

"Abby... no..." He said.

"Yes!" she exclaimed leaping forward and tickling him leaving the little boy in stitches of laughter.

"Abby.. stop!" He managed between laughs.

"Please be careful..." Erin warned knowing her comments made no difference.

"Alright Ben, you're not an ogre." Abigail said as she snuggled down beside Ben just as Jay walked into the bedroom.

"what about daddy is he an ogre?" Ben asked.

"Not that I know of. What do you think mom?" Abigail said turning to Erin.

"By your definition? No, I think he's pretty decent." Erin said with a laugh.

"Both my daughter and my wife can only call me decent? Thanks guys." Jay said walking over to the bookshelf. "Alright bud, what story are we having tonight?" He said scanning the shelf.

"I have an idea, how about you continue with the story about how you and mom became... you and mom." Abigail suggested.

"ew Abigail I don't want to hear all that mush..." Ben said screwing up his face.

"Ben I guarantee you that this involves kicking some bad guy butt." Abigail said knowing her parents were partly attracted to each other due to their fighting skills and how they always had each other's backs.

"ok fine..." He said.

"well what do you want to know?" Jay asked as he and Erin sat on the end of the bed.

"Well..." Abigail began, "considering you two didn't have the best of starts. How did you know that dad wasn't a mean ogre mom?" She said making Ben giggle.

"Easy, he bought me a caramel cream latte and one of those Twizzle sticks from Starbucks and things just blossomed from there." Erin said.

"Boring." Ben and Abigail said at the same time.

Erin thought for a second and then smiled, "I guess there was one moment that made me look at him differently... We were working on a case and this little girl's father had been taken for ransom, he was some big shot at a computer firm and they wanted him to do some government hacking..."

_Jay sat in the coffee lounge with the 8 year old girl, Jessica. Her mother had died when she was a baby and it was just her and her father, she had no one else and since arriving at the precinct, she hadn't said a word, instead she just drew a picture._

_"what are you drawing there?" He asked._

_"it's a boat... my dad said he was going to take me sailing this summer." She said looking down at her page._

_"sailing huh?" he said looking at the picture. "You know my grandpa owned a boat. We used to go sailing all the time when I was little." _

_"what was it like?" She asked._

_"it was beautiful. He called it Annabelle after my grandmother. It had these big white sails and wooden decks and it was just perfect."_

_"what was it like being out on the water?" Jessica asked, her eyes gleaming with hope and excitement._

_"Just sailing through the smooth water on a beautiful sunny day was the best. But the storms, that's when it got scary." _

_"I wouldn't like to be out in a storm..." She said as Erin came and stood in the door frame unnoticed to Jay._

_"it wasn't the nicest, the first time I was out on a storm I was so afraid. It was horrible, I could barely see my grandfather on the boat but he said to me, 'you shouldn't be afraid of the storms, when you know how to sail the ship.' and I realised... he was right. He'd taught me how to sail that boat and cope with difficult times on that boat since I was young and you know what? We got through it time and time again and I still loved to sail." He said smiling at the memories on the boat with his grandfather._

_Jessica looked down at her page again. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't see my dad again."_

_"You know, it's ok to be afraid. Everyone gets scared." _

_"not you, you fight the bad guys, you can't be scared." _

_"oh trust me, I get scared. I mean I was scared on that boat. But what my grandpa told me, it helped me in all situations. Just like I learnt to stay tough and not be afraid to fight the bad guys, because I was going to get through it and I had people to protect and the other officers were relying on me...and you can stay tough for your dad and when he comes home, you can give him the biggest hug and kiss in the world and tell him how strong you were and he will be so proud." He said smiling down at the girl. _

_"and I'll get to go sailing this summer?" _

_"oh yeah." he said with a laugh. _

_The little girl smiled and leapt out of her seat pulling Jay into a hug. Erin looked down at her feet with a small smile. _

_"hey Jessica." She finally said._

_"hi..." She said timidly._

_"um... Adam here was going to get you some dinner, do you want to come tell him what you'd like?" She asked as Adam appeared in the doorway._

_"ok..." she said jumping off her chair and over to Adam. _

_They left the coffee lounge as Jay stood up, walked towards her and cleared his throat. _

_"how are things going?" he asked referring to the case._

_"fine... yeah fine we're getting there... what you said to her..." Erin started._

_"Lindsay I..." _

_"It was really sweet. I'm glad that I have you to watch my back, takes the fear out of it all out a little." She said with a genuine smile. "who knew you were so good with kids." she said with a snigger._

_"one of my many talents." He joked. _

_"you're such a dork." She said laughing and rolling her eyes. _

_They were dangerously close now, a good thing Voight wasn't around._

_"I've got your back Lindsay... Just like I know you've got mine... no matter how competitive you are." _

_"...always." She replied and he walked away, both somehow knowing that they didn't just mean having each other's backs on the field. _

_The next morning, the caramel cream latte and Twizzle stick were sitting on her desk. _

"Did you get Jessica's father from the bad guys?" Ben asked.

"We sure did bud, and I got a letter that summer from Jessica with a picture of her and her dad sailing." Jay said smiling.

"that's really sweet..." Abigail said with a genuine smile. "I hope one day I have someone to watch my back like that." She said with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Erin smiled at her daughter as she got up and left Ben's room.

"alright little man, time to go to sleep." Jay said tucking Ben in.

"daddy I'm not a little man, I'm a big man like you!" He said.

"You sure are buddy, and big men need their sleep." He said as he and Erin gave him a kiss.

"night Benny." Erin said as she turned of his big light leaving his night light on.

"Momma?" He said calling Erin back.

"yeah buddy?" She replied.

"Tell Abby that those ogre boys suck and she is a beautiful princess."

Erin and Jay smiled at their son and the affection he had for his sister.

"ok I will. Goodnight."

They left Ben's room and Jay hugged Erin as she sighed.

"that's a great memory" He said kissing the top of her head.

"one of my favourites... I think there's something more to this punching scenario that Abigail isn't telling us." She said pondering why her daughter was so down about the whole thing.

"you think? Maybe you should go talk to her, mother to daughter."

"yeah I will... I love you Jay Halstead."

"I love you more." He said kissing her.

Erin pulled from the hug and walked into Abigail's room. She was sitting on her bed writing her diary. She always kept one since she was younger and as the years went by, the meant more and more to her.

"hey baby you alright?" Erin said sitting down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah I'm good..." She said smiling lightly at her mom.

"You want to tell me more about what happened today? Normally these sort of things would just provoke rage in you, something that I blame your father for..."

"funny, he blames you for that." She replied with a laugh.

"does he now? Anyway... seems like a little more than rage was provoked in you, what happened?"

"When Dan was saying those things to Leah... Connor just stood behind him and smirked and... laughed."

"Connor as in the guy you're seeing Connor?" Erin asked a little shocked by what she heard. Connor seemed like a really nice boy. He'd been over a few times and even Jay and Ben liked him, something not expected.

"I looked at him as if to say 'what are you doing? How could you be so heartless?' people don't understand the damage they can do with even the simplest of comments. No one knows what anyone's really going through." She said. She then let out a dry laugh, "then he just avoided eye contact with me and looked at his feet." she said looking down at her hands. "should have punched him too..."

Erin laughed. "you know Abby sometimes punching isn't always the answer."

"Well sorry, I was raised by two super cops, it's my go to strategy..." She replied. "I'm glad you told us that memory tonight. The fact that you and dad always have each other's backs... it really puts a smile on my face and someday I want someone who's going to watch my back and the people that I love back's. Not be a coward and shy away."

"I'm pretty sure there are more Jay Halsteads out there. Ben told me to tell you that the ogres suck and you are a beautiful princess." Erin said smiling.

"I love that kid..." Abigail said laughing.

"The teenage years are all about learning and people make mistakes and I'm sorry about Connor, but you are too great to be worrying about one boy's actions that hurt you. Be mad about it sure, but don't let it weigh you down, you'll find your guy one day."

"thanks mom... hopefully it won't take as long as you and dad took in finally getting it together." She said rolling her eyes.

"you know how Grandpa Hank feels about in house romances" Erin said.

"Well that didn't stop you... eventually." She said smiling and raising her eyebrows.

"goodnight Abigail."

"good night momma, I love you"


	3. Your Beautiful Strength

**Thank you too all who reviewed! I love hearing your comments:) Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey..." A male voice said approaching Abigail at her locker.<p>

She sighed and continued to look through her locker not bother to look at him. "What do you want Connor?"

"I wanted to apologise about yesterday... I shouldn't have laughed, I should have said something." He said looking down at his feet.

"You really know how to pick your friends huh?" She said finally closing her locker and looking at him.

"I know Dan is an ass... I was an ass, but an ass who is really sorry."

"have you apologised to Leah? She's the one who deserves the apology, not me."

"I saw her this morning... can't say that Dan will apologise but that's just him." Connor said shrugging his shoulders.

"yeah... feels like my punch was for nothing if he hasn't apologised."

"I know but... I am sorry."

"it's whatever, just maybe think next time."

"I'm hoping there won't be a next time."

"Me too." Abigail said, not sure if she meant another situation like the one with Leah, or a next time for them to go out.

"Do you want to go and see that new astronaut movie this weekend? I've heard it got great reviews..." He said smiling.

"we'll see." She said walking away as Connor's smile fell.

As she was walking Leah fell into step with her and hooked her arm through Abigail's.

"He apologised to me this morning... Connor." Leah said nodding back to him.

"so I hear... he just apologised to me too. I was pretty cold with him, should I have been more ok about it?" Abigail asked her best friend.

"Maybe. But he was involved in something that he knows you have strong feelings against. If you just go running back to him like everything is ok then he might think he can keep behaving that way and get away with it." Leah said reasonably.

"hoes over bros right?"

"You got it." Leah said laughing. "Space is what you need. Space from boys and their idiocy."

"agreed." She replied.

"so what did your parents say about it?" Leah asked knowing that they practically punched guys for a living.

"just the usual, punching isn't always the answer blah blah blah..." She said drowning out when she saw a group of boy ranging between 18 and 21 walking towards them. "oh look, police academy boys."

"yeah they're giving the juniors a talk today on the academy, why they should join etc... I'd join right away if they all looked like that..." Leah said as Abigail nudged her in the stomach.

"as attractive as they may be they do a pretty great thing you know." She said with a laugh.

"I know I'm sort of kidding.. but i'll be looking forward to that talk." Leah said with a giggle.

As the boys walked past, one of them looked right at Abigail and gave her a smile. He was gorgeous there was no denying it. He had dark hair and blue eyes and a smile that would make any girl swoon.

"oh my gosh did you see the way he was looking at you... damn." Leah said.

"stop it, it was just a friendly smile."

"I know a friendly smile when I see one and that was certainly not a 'hello in passing' smile. Imagine, if you joined the academy, you could have a forbidden romance like your parents." she said in an overly dramatic fashion as she walked into the hall.

Leah struck a thought in Abigail's head. If Grandpa Hank was so against in house romances, how did they get away with it?

* * *

><p>"so..." Abigail said standing at the opposite side of her father's desk. "I have another question for you..."<p>

"do you seriously have nothing better to do after school than bother us here?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"please you're looking for any excuse to get out of doing that paper work." She replied walking around the desk and sitting on it.

"what's your question?" he said putting his pen down.

"Leah gave me a thought today about you and mom. If Grandpa Hank is so against in house romances, how did you get around that one?" She said.

"it's a good story that's for sure..." He said smiling. "One that I wish the circumstances were different though."

"How come?"

"well. It was after an op went wrong and your mom was shot and unconscious in hospital."

"yeah I remember you talking about that."

"it was obvious to most people that we had feelings for each other and had been keeping them in for a long time but we never acted on it, but that night when I was sitting in her hospital room I just... I couldn't let her die without me saying... without me saying how much I loved her."

_Jay sat in Erin's hospital room with his hand firmly clutching hers as she lay there unconscious. The op they were working on had gone south when they infiltrated a drug lord's head quarters getting Erin shot and the brains behind the operation got away. _

_Jay was now terrified. Terrified that he would lose Erin. That the whole division would lose Erin. He felt like a lousy partner and no matter how many times Antonio told him that he couldn't have stopped this, it didn't help. Nothing helped. Not when she was lying there, stable, but unresponsive. _

_He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. _

_"I was thinking about that time you asked me to go to your high school reunion with you." He said to her. A soft smile came to his face. "You looked so beautiful that night... I felt like the luckiest guy in the world being your fake fiance for the night. I actually found out more about you too that night from you and not from a police file or my own simple guesses. Hearing what you went through as a kid... I was in even more amazement of you. You went through so much crap yet... you're still the strongest person I know. So beautifully strong. I guess when something bad happens to you, you can either let it define you, destroy you... or let it strengthen you and you did exactly that and boy do I love you... I love you. You make me want to be stronger and be better and I'm struggling to be strong right now... you don't deserve to be here, please come back to me. Please open those beautiful eyes and let that 'one day' be today." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. He put her hand that was clenched inbetween his two towards his forehead. _

_Little did he know, Voight had been standing behind him and heard his declaration. Voight cleared his throat and Jay's head spun round. _

_"Voight I..."_

_"we got him." Voight said cutting him off before leaving the room. _

"You actually said all of that to her?" Abigail said tearing up herself.

"don't sound so surprised."

"that's so romantic..." she said in an unfamiliar girly fashion.

"don't go all mushy on me Abby." Jay said laughing at this side of his daughter.

"it's not my fault you have a beautifully mushy love story." She said smiling. "but Grandpa Hank left, that kind of screams 'I'm not happy about this' to me."

"yeah it screamed that to me too but... something I said it just... it hit home with him."

_The next day Jay was sitting in the hospital waiting room while the doctor's assessed Erin. Voight came in and Jay instantly stiffened with his presence worried about what was coming next. Voight went and sat beside him and they sat in an uncomfortable silence before Voight finally broke the ice. _

_"I didn't ever want to have to say this but... don't think I don't see the way you look at Erin or the way she looks at you. It's the way... it's the way my wife and I used to look at each other." Voight said in a lower voice and in a moment of sheer vulnerability, Jay saw a side to Hank Voight that no one expected to see apart from those closest to him, and what he said to Jay next, made him see his boss in a whole new light and it stuck with him. _

_"all the stuff that happened to Erin as she grew up... it weakened her, but she discovered the key to make her weaknesses her strength and she made a life for herself that she should be proud of. But that beauty and strength inside of her wasn't all from her past... it was from love, cause there is real strength and beauty in love. The love that she had... has for you... it makes her the cop and the person she is today. I've seen Erin go through guys like they were nothing cause she's scared of being left alone like she was in the past but somehow with you... she never pushed you away. You were different and I shouldn't have stood in the way of that and when she wakes up... I won't stand in the way of that. If you love her unconditionally then I am ok with it. Just be careful. With her heart and with yours." _

_Jay was left in a stunned silence. It was all like a dream to him. Had Voight really just said that to him? Tough super-cop Voight? Those thoughts quickly vanished when he realised just how much he loved her and she... she loved him back. _

_Just as Jay was about to say something the doctor walked out of Erin's room and Jay and Voight stood up. _

_"any news?" Voight asked._

_"she's awake." The doctor said with a smile. "she's still pretty weak but we're confident she'll make a good recovery. She's asking for a Jay Halstead?"_

_"uh that's me... can I go see her?" _

_"absolutely." The doctor said as Jay quickly dashed into Erin's room. _

_As soon as he walked in he saw her sitting up in bed, still looking weak, but that didn't stop the soft smile forming on her face when he walked in. _

_"hi..." She said. _

_"hi... you scared me to death." He said walking towards her._

_"sorry..." _

_"I'm sorry I let this happen... you couldn't have stopped this. I'm just glad you're here now." She said holding his hand. "somehow... somehow you give me more strength." _

_Jay smiled. "you give me strength too...more than you know." _

"so you guys got together?"

"Uh... not quite."

"what? Come on! She's on death's door, you've confessed your love, you know mom loves you back, what happened?!" Abigail exclaimed.

"life happened... but that's a story for another day." Jay said picking up his pen to get back to work.

"I can't believe you guys have such a romantic story that I knew nothing about." Abigail said standing up.

"well you really aren't a typical girl Abigail, even when you were little you weren't interest in this sort of stuff... I guess I know your weakness huh teary?"

"whatever, so I have emotions big deal... but seriously... that's a really sweet story. I hope a guy feels that way about me one day."

"you'll find him one day Abby, you've too much of that beautiful strength you got from your mother to not find him." Jay said sincerely.

"thanks..." She said hugging her dad close putting a smile on Jay's face.

Abigail was always a daddy's girl in the unconventional sort of way. She wasn't 'daddy this' or 'daddy that' but when she needed to talk to someone, she could always talk to him and when she needed help, she would always go to him. They had a bond that sometimes even Erin didn't understand. From first impressions, Abigail seemed a little cold and sarcastic towards Jay but it was so much more, and anyone close to them realised that.

"well isn't this a nice sight." Erin said as she walked in smiling at the father daughter moment.

"Dad just told me about when you were shot and Grandpa Hank gave his seal of approval." Abigail smiled walking over to her mother and also giving her a hug.

"pretty romantic huh?" Erin said smiling.

"very. Also, who knew Grandpa Hank had that side to him?" Abigail said with surprise in her voice.

"When Camille was still alive they were the most in love pair I knew. It may not seem like it but Voight knows a lot about love in a great and amazing way."

"so I see." Abigail said.

"anyway, do you seriously have nothing better to do than hang around here after school?" Erin said laughing at her daughter.

"well I guess I know we're I'm not wanted... I'm going to hit Starbucks then get Ben save you guys the trip." Abigail said lifting her coat.

"Who are you and what have you done with Abigail Halstead?" Jay said joking at her kind gesture.

"well you've put me in a good mood. You can thank me later." She said in her normal sassy manner.

Abigail left as Erin walked over to Jay and sat on the edge of his desk.

"what has happened with that girl that she's gotten so invested in our love story?" she asked.

"It's a pretty epic one to be fair." Jay said smirking up at her.

"that's true. Even though we didn't get our act together until a little while after that..." Erin said.

"there had to be a bit more pining to make it truly believable..." Jay joked.

"well that 'one day' happened anyway, who cares when." Erin said.

"oh definitely"

* * *

><p>Abigail walked down the steps from the intelligence unit and gave a smile to Platt before walking to the door. She stopped in her tracks when a tall figure with dark hair and blue eyes approached her.<p>

"mere hours after the talk we gave you from the police academy and you're already at a police station, that tells me a lot about how these talks are working out for us." The guy said with a smile.

"academy boy..." Abigail said with a smirk. "well your talk bored me half to death that I clearly didn't listen and got myself in trouble... what brings you here?"

"well i certainly didn't come here to hear your brash comments about our talk..."

"I'm just saying, you're what, 18?"

"yeah..."

"so you should know what appeals to teenagers and you should incorporate that in your talks. How'd you get into the academy so young, I thought they usually required you to be 21?"

"I've basically been born and raised to be a police officer so they took me early. But this is really a... mid first date conversation."

"I guess I shouldn't have asked then. What's the academy doing here anyway?" Abigail asked looking at the guys and girls surrounding the reception.

"we're seeing how intelligence does it's thing for a few days."

"Ah the big guns... good luck." Abigail replied smirking.

"well it's where I want to be someday so it'll be good to see." Abigail could see something shine in the boy's eyes when he mentioned working in intelligence.

"it's a great place."

"but what about you, what brings you to a police station? You drug dealing?" He joked.

"yeah Sergant Platt's my top buyer just bringing her the fresh stuff." Abigail said casually.

Platt looked up at the pair. "don't get me involved in your little flirty games Halstead." She said before looking back down at her papers.

"Halstead?" The boy asked. "You're the Halstead girl that punched Dan Jordan in the face right?"

"that would be me. My parents work in intelligence it's kind of in my blood to throw an effective punch." Abigail said shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

"I would expect nothing less from a Halstead."

At that Olinsky came downstairs to gather the academy boys.

"I guess I'll see you around Halstead." The guy said with a smirk as he walked over to Olinksy.

"I never got your name?" Abigail called after him.

"Zach. Zach Parker." He said before heading upstairs with the rest of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of things I was hoping to develop in this story as the main focuses <strong>  
><strong>1) Abigail's relationship with both her parents <strong>

**2) Obviously Jay and Erin's story (I'm not going about it in a chronological order more like little one shots of different aspects that made them the couple they are, hopefully it won't get confusing or anything)**

**3) Abigail and Zach (Connor and Leah will be involved in this part too)**

**4) I want to do something with Ben as well but I'm not entirely sure what yet so your ideas would be great!**

**If there is anything else you'd like to see let me know in the reviews section!**


	4. Unexpectedly Romantic

"Abigail would you tidy the sitting room please? We have guests coming for dinner." Erin asked her daughter from the kitchen.

Abigail scrunched up her face and rolled off the sofa to inspect the mess in front of her. They certainly weren't a particularly tidy family.

"uh... who's coming?" Abigail asked as she began to throw things into cabinet draws.

"the commissioner and his wife and son. Grandpa Hank is starting to finally think about retiring against his will so the commissioner is looking for someone to take over intelligence." Erin explained.

"and you and dad are in the running?"

"It appears so."

Abigail joined her mother in the kitchen as she was cooking and sat up on the counter.

"so... what were the academy guys and girls like?"

"they seem like a good bunch... why do you ask?" Erin asked eyeing her daughter.

"no reason..." Abigail said looking down at her feet.

"uh huh..." Erin said with a smirk not convinced by her daughter's answer.

"We'll talk about it later, where's dad?" Abigail commented quickly changing the subject.

"Ben fell asleep so he's putting him in bed."

"someone's had a rough week huh?" Abigail joked.

"he doesn't like to sit down that's for sure." Erin joked back.

At that moment, the doorbell went as Jay called down the stairs that he would get it. Abigail quickly stuffed some of Ben's toys under the sofa.

"eh... clean enough." She mumbled to herself as she heard her parents greet their guests at the door.

"I'm afraid Ben fell asleep a little while ago so he won't be joining us..." She heard her father say as their guests walked into the living room. "Commissioner this our daughter Abigail, Abigail this is Commissioner Parker, his wife Helen and his son..."

"academy boy." Abigail said before Jay could finish as Zach Parker walked into the living room.

"Halstead." Zach said smirking at her.

"You two know each other?" Zach's mother Helen asked.

"We met this afternoon at the precinct." Zach told her as Erin put two and two together concerning Abigail's questions earlier.

"it's great that you two have already met!" Helen said as they went and sat down.

Zach smirked at Abigail on his way past and Erin went and stood beside her daugther.

"so... the commissioner's son..." she commented.

"what about him?" Abigail said trying to sound unaffected.

Erin just smiled at her daughter "he's a nice boy."

"that's great..." Abigail mumbled. "I will be right back..." She said before quickly going up to her room.

She picked up her phone and hit her third speed dial.

_"what's up girl?"_ A voice on the other end said.

"You will never guess who is at my house right now..."

_"If you're going to tell me that Zac Efron is standing in your room just stop right there I am on full lock down right now by my parents so I can't leave and that just torturous and rude."_ Leah mumbled on.

"funnily enough it's not Zac Efron... it's the academy boy."

_"No freakin way, as in the one who was checking you out?"_

"he was not checking me out he just smiled at me...turns out his father is the police commissioner and they're over for dinner at the minute... what do I do this is so awkward..." Abigail said feeling flustered.

_"honey it is only awkward if you make it awkward. He is gorgeous, you are gorgeous, he clearly has a little thing for you and that's me telling from one little smile, don't be afraid to flirt a little." Leah advised with a chuckle._

"with my parents in the room? I don't think so..."

_"ok, you are constantly surrounded by dumb boys, case and point, Dan Jordan, academy boy seems nice from what you've told me so get to know him, find out if there are still any decent boys in this world." Leah said sincerely. _

"Why do I feel... nervous? I never feel nervous around boys."

_"Seems to me that there's something there that you've never felt before... and you've only met twice." _

"whatever, I'll call you later." Abigail said before hanging up and heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night as the adults were talking, Zach and Abigail went out to the back porch and sat on the swinging bench. They awkwardly struggled through dinner with a few glances at each other. They'd met each other all of twice and already there was a weird energy between them. But... in a good way.<p>

"so being the police commissioner's son explains why you were born and raised to be a police officer." Abigail started off as they sat.

"yeah it's kind of always been something I've been surrounded by. The same with you I guess." He replied.

"my parents have always had an unspoken rule that they don't really bring work home. Of course we talk about it but I haven't been groomed to be a police officer." Abigail said thankful that he parents weren't big on 'following in the family footsteps'

"I kind of wish that was the case with me."

"then why did you join the academy if you weren't happy about it being force fed into you?"

"On some sort of level I guess I wanted to make my dad proud. My older brother is a detective in New York and I didn't want to let him down... but I guess on a bigger level, what officers do for us, for our city, you can't thank them enough. They risk their lives everyday to keep us safe. It's an incredible thing that they do and I want to be a part of that."

"it's pretty selfless huh?" Abigail said thinking about how much she admired what her parents and her grandfather do.

"oh yeah... what about you Halstead? Going to follow in mommy and daddy's footsteps?"

"we'll see... but I thought this was mid first date conversation if not second?" Abigail joked at the comment he gave her this afternoon.

"my apologies. How about... when's your birthday?" He asked with a smile.

"17th of July. Favourite food?"

"nachos. Favourite film?"

"The Parent Trap."

"I was expecting something like Die Hard."

"It was the movie I watched at my first sleepover with my best friend Leah and we must of have been about 8 and we cried and laughed our way through that movie and now every time we have a sleepover we watch it and cry and laugh over and over again. It's those kind of moments that you can treasure with your friends and family that mean the most to me..." She explained smiling at the memory.

"so the tough girl has a soft side." Zach joked.

"I don't know why people find that so surprising... well maybe I do..."

"You did punch a guy in the face." He said laughing.

"He was being a jerk I was so frustrated. I'm so frustrated with boys in general."

"we're not all bad."

"yet to be determined." She said raising her eyebrows.

"how about... your first kiss?"

"5th grade at the park, we climbed the big oak tree and he kissed me, then I fell out of the tree and broke my arm."

"smooth. Did he call again?" He said sniggering.

"funnily that one didn't last too long. How about you?"

"6th grade, during summer camp, this girl and I were walking by a lake and I went in for the kiss and afterwards she pushed me into the lake and stormed off." he said blushing at the memory.

"You really have a way with girls." she said laughing.

"What can I say I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve... what about... your first meaningful kiss?" he asked with a sincerity in his voice.

Abigail paused for a second. The way this boy was looking at her, it made her heart race in an oddly comfortable fashion and the way their conversation flowed with such ease, she felt like she'd known him for years and not just for a day.

She finally found a voice to reply to his question. "Yet to happen."

They felt themselves naturally moving closer to one another but before anything could happen, the door swung open and Jay appeared causing the two to jump back from each other a little.

"Sorry guys, uh Zach your parents are leaving now." Jay said smiling at the pair.

"oh ok thanks." He replied as Jay slipped back inside.

"I guess I better go" He said to Abigail.

"yeah I guess." She replied not really sure what to say any more.

They were once again in close proximity to one another unsure of what to do. Zach lent down and placed a tender kiss on her cheek causing her to blush.

"see you around Halstead." He said with a smirk before heading inside.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>That night, Erin was lying in bed reading when Abigail came in and crawled under the covers beside her.<p>

"what's up honey?" Erin asked putting her book down.

"I thought of my next question for you about you and dad."

"oh ok, what is it?"

"when was your first kiss?"

"ha, well it wasn't under romantic circumstances that's for sure."

"care to elaborate?"

"we were under cover at a night club working on a drug bust about a year into working together and we were not fitting in with the scene at all..."

_Jay and Erin stood in the corner of the room trying to fit in yet looking uncomfortable with the amount of drunk and high people surrounding them who were practically throwing themselves at the people around them in the hopes of getting some action. _

_"This is ridiculous these people are too off their heads for us to have a remotely normal conversation with, we aren't going to find out anything." Erin commented._

_"We just need to be eyes and ears and see what we can find." Jay replied looking around him. _

_"we're not blending in at all, people are going to get suspicious." _

_"Like you said, they're too off their heads, they won't care." _

_"those body guards might..." She said nodding towards two big men eyeing them suspiciously. "what do we do?" Erin said. _

_"act natural." Jay said through his teeth. _

_The men started walking over to them and Erin looked around for an escape hatch. _

_"Jay we have to do something, we need to act drunk I..." _

_Before she could finish her sentence, Jay had spun her in his direction and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Once both of them got over the initial shock of the kiss, it softened and Jay cuped Erin's cheeks as the kiss became about so much more than an undercover job. It lasted longer than either of the had expected as they became familiar with unfamiliar territory. Erin felt like she hadn't been kissed with such meaning in a long time and Jay just never wanted to let her go. _

_They finally pulled away for air as Jay looked over her shoulder and saw that the men had walked away. "looks like they're gone" He said looking right into Erin's eyes. _

_At that moment before anything else could happen Jay's phone buzzed. It was a message from Antonio saying they had got the leads that they needed outback and that they could leave now. _

_"Let's get out of here." Jay said and all Erin could do was nod. _

_He placed his hand on the small of her back and it was like she had been given an electric shock. This was definitely something that in the near future, they couldn't ignore. _

"So let me guess," Abigail began, "you just went back to normal like nothing had happened when you clearly felt something incredibly special." She said with a moment of frustration evident in her voice.

"Got it one. That kiss was something special and I won't ever forget it."

"Well I gotta give dad credit that must have taken some balls considering Grandpa Hank probably would have cut them off had he found out about it." Abigail said laughing.

"Probably. As unromantic as the circumstances were the kiss itself was one of the most romantic moments I've ever experienced."

"Do you think you know when you've met the one by a kiss?" Abigail asked.

"I think you feel like you've just received an electric shock when you kiss the one but it's obviously about a lot more than that. How he makes you feel, how you can talk about anything, how he makes you laugh... to name a few."

"I will look forward to the day that I feel that way..." Abigail said with a smile.

"It's a good feeling... you want to tell me about Zach Parker?" Erin asked.

"What about him?"

"seemed like a little more than a simple meeting at the precinct." Erin commented.

"I don't know I... I've known him one day and it's like I've known him my whole life. But it's whatever, he's the police commissioner's son it's not a good idea."

"so weren't your dad and I and look where we are now. He seems like a great kid, just see how things go." Erin said sending her daughter a wink.

"right... just don't tell dad. Considering you squealed about what Connor did and now he wants to castrate him I don't think he's going to be too fond at the idea of me and boys at the minute." Abigail commented referring to an interesting conversation she had with Jay the other day.

"alright just be careful honey..." Erin said as Abigail got up to go to her room.

"I will." She said leaving as Jay walked in. "night dad" She said kissing him goodnight.

"night honey." He replied closing the door behind her.

"So how do you think it went?" Erin asked referring to the dinner as Jay climbed into bed.

"good, the question is which one of us will get it..." Jay said with a smirk.

"Don't forget about Antonio, Halstead. But... when I do get it over you don't be getting jealous." Erin joked.

"Oh I won't be the one getting jealous." Jay sited back.

"we'll see." Erin said with a smile before rolling over and turning the lights off.

"Oh it's on."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming:)<strong>


	5. Source of Joy

**Thank you for all your reviews! Keep them coming:P If you have any prompt ideas for Jay and Erin flash back scenes just let me know in the reviews section! **

* * *

><p>"Hey Gramps." Abigail said walking into her grandfather's home that Sunday afternoon.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Does a girl need a reason to visit her grandfather these days?" Abigail sited sitting down on her sofa.

"I suppose not." He said with a chuckle. "I believe you've been questioning your parents about how they got together."

"Oh yeah, who knew they had such an epic love story? and I haven't even heard that much. I still can't believe you went with it, I know how much you hate in house romances. Kinda defeats the threat of the whole thing if you let people get away with it." Abigail noted to her grandfather.

"Maybe it does, but when two people are that crazy about each other, there's no stopping them. I think people forget sometimes that I know what it's like to be in love, I know how it feels and I know it's not something you can just ignore or turn off."

"then why the rule?" Abigail questioned.

"I made that rule the first day your parents started to work together because I was scared for both of them. I saw the way they looked at eachother and Erin left a trail of heart breaks behind her in her life and I needed Halstead to be fully affective and not distracted."

"what made you change your mind? What dad said when mom was in hospital?"

"yeah, but I had my reservations about the whole thing. However, I knew I made the right decision on the day that you were born."

"When I was born?" Abigail said confused. In her mind she understood that of course her birth was an amazing day, but why would it change Voight's perception on her parents being together?

"Do you know what your name means?" Voight questioned in a seemingly irrelevant fashion as he got up and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Abigail followed with burrowed eye brows to see where this was going.

"No it never occurred to me... what does it mean?" Abigail asked.

"source of joy. In Hebrew it more specifically means father's joy... and the look your dad got when I saw him holding you for the first time... that's never something I'll never forget and considering how difficult you were being for your mother and how that was affecting him, I was surprised he didn't collapse in the chair the moment you came out." Voight said smiling at his own memory.

_It was late one Monday night. Jay and Erin were sleeping, or more like Jay sleeping like a baby while Erin lay awake with the baby inside of her playing football inside of her. _

_"You better not be this much hassle when you are born missy." Erin said quietly to her daughter, but somehow she knew she was in for an interesting journey. Considering how strong willed her daughter's parents were, she wasn't going to be an easy child._

_Erin got up and walked over to the window that was letting a slither of light in. She looked out across Chicago and smiled. She loved this city. Despite the bad memories she had in it as a child, somehow now, it made her feel safe. More like the people in Chicago made her feel safe. _

_Erin and Jay had only been married for a few months when they found out they were expecting a had been pretty crazy since then. Between Erin refusing to take things easy, Jay being over protective and hormones? It was a long nine months and the fact that Jay was sleeping so peacefully made Erin not only mad that that wasn't her, but thankful cause he did deserve the rest._

_The baby kicked Erin hard in the stomach._

_"ouch! Is that necessary?" She mumbled to her stomach. _

_The kicking got harder and harsher and suddenly Erin felt something trickle down her leg. _

_"Great not you've made me... wet my...self... oh God." Erin said slowly realising what was happening. A million thoughts ran through her head. She had to get to the hospital. Where was her bag? She didn't feel ready to be a mom. What if she was as bad as her mom?_

_The pain started to kick in and she realised that there was no time to think like that. _

_"Oh god..." She said as she crouched over and picked a pillow up off the chair and flung it at Jay. _

_His head rose startled from the pillow but flopped back instantly. "Why would you hit me with a pillow? I was having a nice dream..." He said trying to settle back into a sleep. _

_"No dreaming for you right now, we have to go ahhhhh!" Erin screamed in pain. _

_Jay was fully awake now and by Erin's side. "are you in labour?!" He said in a panicked tone while helping her to sit on the bed._

_"No Jay I'm just screaming for the fun of it!" Erin bit back. "Get my hospital bag and get me to the car!" _

_Jay quickly rumbled around the apartment trying to find everything in a panicked manner. _

_"where are my keys..." He said running around the apartment looking for them. Of course when he needed them the most he wouldn't find them._

_"Jay..." Erin said through gritted teeth. _

_"Seriously I had them last night..." Jay said is in his own little frantic bubble. _

_"Jay!" Erin said harder. _

_"Come on where are they!" He said getting more and more frustrated. _

_"HALSTEAD!" Erin yelled throwing the keys at him. "Let's go." She said pushing past him. _

_Six hours into labour Erin was only a few centemetres dialated and cranky. Of course she refused any pain medication wanting to do things the natural way leaving Jay's hand in a painful state from the amount of squeezing she was doing. _

_"I swear to God Halstead you are never coming near me again or I will make you feel the pain I am feeling right now." Erin threatened as another contraction hit her._

_"whatever you say honey..." Jay said lifting the container on the table. "I'm going to get you some more ice." He said quickly leaving the room._

_Once in the corridor Jay slid down the wall and took a deep breath. He rested his head in his hands as he took the moment to just breathe._

_"Halstead." He heard a husky voice say as Hank Voight walked towards him. "What are you doing out here?" _

_"uh... ice chips... I better get those..." Jay said standing up before trying to make a quick dash for it before Voight was up his ass about not being in there. _

_"Wait" He heard Hank say silently cursing under his breath. He spun round to face his boss. "It seems like you've got a stubborn little one there." He said with a snigger._

_"I expect nothing less from a kid with Erin as their mother." Jay replied looking at the door with a worried expression on his face. _

_"It's ok to be scared you know." Voight commented._

_"to go in there? No it's... fine... I think I may need to get my hand checked out through pretty sure something's broken..." He said trying to flex his hand but with difficulty and pain. _

_"I meant about being a dad." _

_"Oh... yeah... I think both of us would be idiots to say we weren't scared." Jay admitted._

_"You're going to be just fine. I've seen how you and Erin are with Eli," He said referring to Justin and Olive's son, "and the amount of love I know you're going to have for that baby, it'll be more than enough to guide you in being good parents and doing what's right for your kid." _

_"yeah... thanks." _

_"Now you get in there, I'll get the ice chips. The squad is round in the waiting area, they can't wait to meet baby Halstead." Voight said laughing as he walked away with the container. _

_"Like one big family huh?" Jay mumbled to himself with a smile. _

_Another six hours later and everyone was getting impatient in the waiting room. Surly it didn't take this long? _

_"Ok this baby really is doing things on their own terms, even worse than Erin." Ruzek commented sinking back into his chair. _

_"Halstead is probably losing his mind in there man." Atwater said. _

_"All in due time people." Voight said standing up and pacing a little. _

_Suddenly, the double doors opened and out came Halstead, with a little pink bundle in his arms and the biggest smile on his face. Everyone got off their seats and walked towards the new father and his daughter._

_"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our daughter. This is Abigail Camille Halstead and Abigail? This is our family." Jay said introducing Abigail to their world. _

_Her Grandpa Hank, who would never forget to tell her that if she had a problem, she should go to him and he'll sort it out, no problem. _

_Her Uncle Adam who had no shame in playing whatever girly games or watching whatever girly movies she so desired. Luckily for him she was more of a bad ass little girl than expected._

_Her Auntie Kim and Auntie Nadia who would give her the best cuddles and gossip sessions a girl could ask for. _

_Her Uncle Kev who taught her how to get her way with the people round Chicago and who to know if she needed a little favour, as well as some effective 'self-defence' techniques. _

_Her Uncle Al who taught her subtle fighting techniques, though when Erin and Jay were around, pretended to have a bad back, so much so that he couldn't possibly be doing what Abigail claims he taught her, they of course knew otherwise. _

_Her Uncle Antonio who always bought her ice cream when she wanted it and Ava and Diego who provided her with endless hours of childlike entertainment. _

_This was her family and she had them wrapped around her finger. They would be her heroes. But her mommy and daddy? They would be her greatest heroes of all. _

_Her daddy who could never see his daughter cry, who gave the best hugs in the world and always made her tears go away. Her daddy who she knew would protect her and keep her safe no matter what the cost. Her daddy who taught her how to defend herself and her daddy who taught her what a good man looks like, so she can find the one who treats her like a beautiful princess, like she deserves to be treated._

_Her mommy who would be the biggest influence on her life. Her bad ass mom who always stood up for what was right, was always there for her when she needed to talk or needed advice, who taughter her what a strong woman looked like and how to face the trials the world throws at you... though maybe the punching thing wasn't the best way forward._

_"she is so beautiful" Kim said with a few tears forming in her eyes._

_"thank God she got Lindsay's looks..." Ruzek commented as he held out his finger and Abigail wrapped her little ones round it._

_"Watch it..." Halstead said as everyone laughed. _

_"how does it feel?" Atwater asked Jay._

_Jay smiled. There were barely any words he could think of. He looked at the people around him all with smiles on their faces. _

_"The greatest feeling of joy anyone could experience." He finally said. _

_"well..." Voight said speaking for the first time "Welcome to the family Abigail." _

"At that moment I saw how much this family meant to him. His PD family and his wife and daughter. Despite 12 hours of hell and a broken hand he barely left your side for the next 24 hours. I guess I knew then that he wasn't going anywhere and he would never hurt your mom intentionally... it was true love. Screw the rule."

Abigail smiled "that's a sweet story. I knew I was a blessing to all your lives but not that much of one..." She joked gaining a laugh from her Grandpa.

The front door opened and in walked a tall dark figure bound in a leather jacket with a duffel bag slung across his shoulder. He walked into the living room and when he saw who was there he dropped his bag on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, well... Abigail Halstead, how is my favourite cousin doing?"

"Eli!" Abigail exclaimed jumping into her cousins arms. "what are you doing here?!"

"Figured I'd pay Chicago a visit. I could sense it was missing me." He joked.

At 22, Eli Voight could only be described as a lone wolf. He never stayed in one place for too long, moving around and as he saw it, gaining new experiences. However Justin, Olive and Voight all saw it as wasting time and he needed to think about getting a job and some money. This high life couldn't last forever.

"Or he's looking for money..." Voight commented standing up to greet his grandson.

"Come on Grandpa don't be so cynical..." He said hugging Voight.

"Ben is going to be so excited to see you, he quite honestly thinks you're a superhero with all the photos you send. Guess he doesn't realise that that bull you were riding wasn't real and just a toy in some bar in Texas." Abigail said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh come on, let me be the kid's hero!"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying hero... more like his 'cool' cousin. Mom will knock that one out of him." Abigail said knowing Erin thought Eli wasn't the best role model for her son to have.

"How are your parents?" Eli said making himself comfortable.

"they're good, interested to see who's going to get Grandpa's job when he finally gives up and retires." Abigail said rolling her eyes at her Grandfather's stubborness on moving on.

"Erin's got it the bag no offence to Jay." Eli said casually.

"Don't tell dad that... I'm gonna go, I've got some work I need to do before school tomorrow. It's so good to see you." Abigail said hugging her cousin once more. "thanks for the story Grandpa, I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes and Abigail left leaving Eli and Voight in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"so," Voight began, "Not that I'm not glad to see you but these visits usually come with strings attached... what's up?"

"well, you always did say that when I was in trouble I should come to you and you would sort it out for me and... I'm in trouble. Big time."

* * *

><p>Abigail arrived home and saw Ben and her dad sitting on the sofa watching TV. They were both sitting in the same position each with a bowl of popcorn on their stomachs, eating it at the same intervals. Like father like son huh?<p>

"Hey, where's mom?" She said leaning on the back of the sofa.

"upstairs." The mumbled at the same time, their eyes not leaving the screen.

"ok... nice to see you guys too!" She called as she walked up the stairs.

Abigail walked into her room and saw Erin folding away the clothes that had been littering the floor.

"Hey momma..." Abigail said cautiously worried about what her mother would say about the mess.

"Hey, you do realise you have a wardrobe right?" Erin commented.

"yeah... my bad..." Abigail replied with an innocent smile.

"where'd you go off to?"

"I went to visit Grandpa. He told me about the day I was born."

"12 hours of labour and when you came out you looked all innocent like you could cause no harm... when you started to walk and talk? That was a whole different story."

"Grandpa said that he knew dad was 'it' for you when he saw him holding me for the first time."

"I had to fight your dad to get some cuddles with you, the same happened with Ben. He loves you guys a hell of a lot."

"So even after my hellish birth you weren't ready to kill each other?"

"Not quite." Erin said smiling.

_"Halstead are you ever going to give me a chance to hold her?" Erin begged, "I am the one who pushed her out..." She mumbled afterwards._

_"Have you seen her eyes? I read that most babies have blue eyes when they're born but hers are hazel... and my God those dimples, I will be beating the boys away with a stick isn't that right Abby?" _

_Erin smiled at them as Abigail gurgled at her father. "she already adores you." _

_Jay smiled at Erin with such love in his eyes. "You going to go see mommy? I think she's jealous..." Jay said as Erin stuck out her tongue at him and took Abigail from him. _

_"Hey beautiful...you're so perfect and I am so glad you're here." She said smiling. "You are going to be spoiled rotten by your family, you can count on that. All your aunties and uncles and your mommy and daddy... we already love you to death! You know, this world, it's a nasty place and you're going to get hurt and you're going to be let down, but know that we will always be there for you and you can always come to us. What we do, we protect this city, Grandpa Hank calls it his city, and we're going to protect you and love you, don't you ever forget that." _

_Erin kissed her daughter's head as Jay came and sat down beside her on the bed. _

_"You did good Lindsay." Jay said kissing his wife's head. _

_"we did good." She replied looking up at him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and they rested their foreheads against each other. Suddenly, Abigail's face scrunched up and she let out the cutest little sneeze._

_"Oh my gosh...that was adorable." Erin said laughing as Jay joined in. Their little girl, really was a source of joy. _

"and you've also been a source of terror since."

"thanks mom..." Abigail said scrunching up her face. "Eli's back."

"Eli?" Erin asked confused. Eli never came back to Chicago unless it was with Justin and Olive, and they were still in Florida.

"Yeah, he just came into Grandpa's, said he was visiting."

"Oh God, how long before Ben finds out and demands to see 'cool' cousin Eli?" Erin said rolling her eyes.

"Considering I came from a family of cynics, is it really unreasonable to think that he's in trouble? That's why he's back?" Abigail asked worried about her cousin.

"I don't know hon. I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah I guess..." Abigail said drowning out before taking a breath, "You go chill with dad and Ben, i'll finish this."

"Are you sure you're not just going to throw it all under your bed?" Erin asked knowing her daughter's previous tactics.

"I promise I will hang everything up, now go!" Abigail said before pushing her mother out of her room.

She smiled as she began to put her clothes away. She really did have the best family. She could always count on them. However, it was bothering her about Eli's visit. Grandpa Hank couldn't continuously bail him out... could he? Maybe he was just here for a visit, maybe he's finally grown up.

There was a ping from her laptop telling her that she had an instant message.

_Zach Parker: So, I just watched The Parent Trap... _

_Abigail Halstead: you did not haha _

_Zach Parker: you really sold it to me.;) It's a good movie I guess_

_Abigail Halstead: Well what's your favourite movie?_

_Zach Parker: Easy, Mulan. _

_Abigail Halstead: ... Mulan? _

_Zach Parker: are you saying it's bad Halstead?:O _

_Abigail Halstead: not at all, it's my favourite Disney film but... not what I expected. _

_Zach Parker: I think it's cool that she saves China, doesn't have some Prince doing everything for her, girl power and all that. _

_Abigail Halstead: I think I have officially met the male version of me and for that I will be eternally grateful. _

_Zach Parker: I know I am a source of joy along with your delightful self;) Goodnight Halstead. _

_Abigail Halstead: Good night Academy Boy._


	6. The Perfect Night

Abigail and Leah walked into Starbucks chatting and laughing away. Abigail was recounting her birth to Leah who said she wasn't even remotely surprised how stubborn she was.

They were so immersed in their conversation that they managed to bump into two tall figures and stumble backwards.

"Oh sorr...y. Dan. Oliver." Abigail started apologising before realising who it was.

"Abigail, Leah." Dan said smirking.

"Asshole..." Leah said certainly loud enough for him to hear.

"Your jaw has healed up nicely I see, the bruise is almost gone." Abigail said glaring and smirking at her work. She could really hit.

"just about. Luckily for me it posed a great 'you should see the other guy' opportunity to pick up girls." Dan said with a proud look on his face.

"the fact that you think that works and that we believe you that it worked is laughable." Leah said scoffing at him. "Seriously Oliver, find some smarter friends."

"Maybe Abigail should find some classier friends." Dan shot back.

"Hey!" Abigail said creeping forward.

"What you gonna do Abigail? Punch me again?" Dan said winding her up.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Abigail said turning away.

"Well then I guess you'll have to put up with me stating the obvious about your slut friend." He called after her.

Abigail felt the rage boil inside her. The damage that stupid rumours can do to people was clearly not understood by this asshole.

Abigail turned back. "Ok you need to listen here..." Before she could continue, Zach walked over and stood beside her.

"is there a problem here?" He asked eyeing up Dan and Oliver.

"Who the hell are you?" Dan questioned.

"I'm Zach, Abigail's friend, and you are?"

"Dan Jordan." Dan stated as if it should be obvious.

"Oh you're the one who took that nasty punch to the face right? Guess I know who I'd want on my side in a fight..." Zach said smirking towards Abigail.

"Dan let's just go..." Oliver said trying to ease things.

Dan completely ignored him and began to square Zach up. "Funny how the person who punched me in the face, somehow all of a sudden needs her little boyfriend to sort out her problems for her."

"Ohhh trust me, Abigail does not need me defending her, honestly I'm just saving you the embarrassment cause we all know how this would have ended for you, that is if the past is any indication of the future." Zach said raising his eyebrows.

"You better watch yourself." Dan said, the fury building in him.

"right back at you." Zach said stepping towards him making Dan look like a little boy in comparison.

Dan glared at Zach and then at the girls and left the shop with Oliver in tow. Oliver stopped at Abigail and shook his head.

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks and now all of sudden you have a new guy?" He questioned.

"he's a friend and the reason I haven't spoken to you is because you aren't worth a second thought considering how you treated my best friend, and how you just coward behind Dan. We're done Oliver."

He gave Zach and Abigail one last look and then retreated away.

"I would not have blamed you if you punched that guy in the face again... asshole." Zach commented.

"Yeah my parents would have loved that one! He's not worth it we just need to stay out of his way. You ok Leah?"

"Yeah, it just sucks all this stuff that's flying around..." She said looking down at her feet.

"everyone knows it isn't true Leah, most people just play along because they're trying to climb the popularity ladder with Dan which is completely beyond me but that's the way it is. They'll find something new to latch on to soon but for now, I got your back." Abigail said hitting her hip off Leah's.

"I've only known Halstead for a little while but she seems like the perfect person to have on your side." Zach said smiling at the girl in front of him, "I don't think we've properly met yet, I'm Zach."

"Leah. I've heard all about you Academy Boy." she said raising her eyebrows. "I'm going to get our drinks." She said as she went to the counter.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Abigail asked.

"Coffee run for intelligence..." He said smirking.

"I guess my parents are working you hard then."

"I got the sense that Detective Halstead realised that I liked his daughter and he wanted to make things hard for him."

Abigail froze and smiled. "You like his daughter huh? You're going to have to do a lot to impress him then. Her too probably, I hear she's a real tough cookie."

"Hm... looks like I'll have to pull out all the stops on our first date this weekend."

"and have you asked her yet?"

"I was about to... so... You wanna go out this weekend Halstead?" He said smiling.

"I guess I could find the time." She said passively but with a smirking glint in her eye.

"well that's very sweet of you to do that for me." He said laughing. "I better get back to the precinct. I'll text you the details and trust me, this will be the best date you will ever have." He said smiling before leaving.

Abigail watched as he left the shop. That boy had game.

"He really has a way with women..." Leah commented walking over and handing her her drink, "so smooth."

"Do you think he was serious about my dad?" Abigail said having a moment of fear over what he dad would think considering her past experience with a supposedly 'nice' boy.

"I don't know and even if he was serious how could your dad not love that boy? He is the police commissioner's son, he's in the academy, he's super sweet to you and his favourite movie is Mulan for crying out loud. There's no way your dad would be against this."

Abigail hopped that her friend was right. She really did like this boy.

* * *

><p>At the precinct, Erin was working at her desk when Voight walked in and summoned her into his office.<p>

"everything alright?" Erin asked as she closed the door.

"I suppose you've heard from Abigail that Eli is in town?" He asked sitting down.

"Yeah I heard... just a pleasant family visit?" She asked sounding not so convinced.

"not quite. He's in trouble."

"What's he done this time?" She asked leaning against the wall knowing all about her nephew's misendevours in the past.

"He's got himself caught up in a drug ring. Spent the money he owed the guy, now he's running."

"Running to Grandpa to bail him out?" Erin said raising her eyebrows.

"He's family Erin. I have to do something."

"Does he not realise that by coming here he is putting us all in danger? These guys are going to be hot on his tail, I don't want my kids to be with him when something bad goes down!" Erin said getting mad at her nephew's idiocy.

"he's not leaving this precinct trust me, I wouldn't put Abigail and Ben in danger you know that." Voight said standing up.

"He's here?" Erin asked, "where is he?"

"I've got him filing some stuff for now. I got a couple of the academy boys making sure he doesn't leave."

"You're trusting a bunch of academy kids with a drug dealer?" Erin asked questioning her boss's sanity.

"Zach Parker and Marcus Jones. You've met Parker, police commissioner's son, he could take Eli down in a heart beat and he's serious about this job too." Voight said having full faith in Zach.

"ok fine. What do we need to do?" Erin said frustrated.

"we shut this ring down. Eli's giving us whatever information he can on it, they operate in New York, Chicago and Boston, the main guy goes by the name 'Big G'..."

Erin scoffed, "how original..."

"I know. Eli's never met him, just worked through unnamed associates."

"i'll see what I can find." She said opening the door.

"Erin... he's family. You know what we do for family." Voight said.

"I know, but he needs to learn that it's time to grow up."

* * *

><p>That night, Erin, Jay, Abigail and Ben were sitting down for dinner, yet there was an unusual, uncomfortable silence hovering over the table.<p>

"So, I heard Eli is doing some work at the station..." Abigail said trying to make conversation.

"yeah, giving him something to do for now. Keeps him out of trouble." Erin said not wanting to tell her daughter the whole story.

"can we see Eli yet?" Ben asked desperate to see his cousin.

"we'll see." Jay cut in.

A silence fell across the table again. Abigail saw this as an opportunity to get more out of her parents about their past and she knew exactly what to ask considering the day's events.

"so... I have a question for you." Abigail said smiling.

"yeah?" Jay asked.

"Where did you take mom on your first date?"

Erin smiled down at her plate. Abigail had certainly made a good move in brightening up the mood around the table.

"Bound to be laser tag, that's where I'd take a girl." Ben said.

Abigail laughed, "How romantic Ben."

"not quite buddy, though we did do that once." Jay said smiling at the crazy dates he and Erin had shared. "this one was a little more romantic."

"Whatever..." Ben said rolling his eyes.

"it was pretty romantic... it's the night we finally got it together." Erin said.

_Erin came home after a long day of work. She threw her keys down and collapsed on the sofa. She hadn't been back at work long since she was shot and things went at full speed. To make things worse, she and Jay had been walking on egg shells around each other. _

_Ever since she had gotten out of the hospital, he seemed to be acting strange around her and she couldn't put her finger on it, not to mention the fact that Severide popped back up after his failed marriage looking for another chance. Her head was all over the place._

_Suddenly her phone buzzed and she received a text message. _

**_Jay_**

**_Come outside_**

_Erin scrunched her eyebrows and looked out her window and saw Jay standing by his car. He smiled up at her and she smiled back._

_She quickly made her way outside and met him with a questioning look on her face. _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked. _

_"I think I owe you an explanation, for why I've been acting weird. Hop in." He said as they both got into the car._

_"where are we going?" she asked._

_"It's a surprise. Do you remember anything from when you were in hospital? Did you hear anything?" _

_"uh... no, nothing. Why?" _

_Before he could say anything else, he stopped the car at a nearby park and got out of the car. Erin got out after him and was stopped when he appeared with an eye mask in his hands. _

_"Are you going to kill me or something cause seriously Jay I cannot be that bad of a partner..." she said eyeing him curiously. _

_"Do you trust me?" He asked._

_She nodded her head and let him put the eye mask on her._

_"I got you don't worry..." He said leading her forward. _

_"what the hell is going on..." Erin said completely baffled by the turn her week had taken. _

_"ok stop here..." He said as she felt his touch leave her arms and she suddenly felt cold and bare. "Take your mask off." _

_Erin pulled the mask off her eyes and her mouth fell open. The big oak tree in the park that she and Jay had spent so many mornings have a coffee under or when the took baby Eli to the park they had played under, had fairy lights draped all over it and underneath lay a blanket and pillows with a picnic basket and Erin's favourite bottle of wine on display. _

_"what..." Was all she could manage to get out. _

_"when you were in hospital I... I was so scared, I was so scared I was going to lose you and when you were unconscious I spoke to you and... I told you how much I loved you." _

_Erin felt her eyes fill with tears. _

_"and then when you woke up you didn't seem to remember what I said and life got in the way. I was worried I'd scared you off and then Severide came back... I thought I'd lost you and I realised that I couldn't just step back any more. Voight said he wasn't going to stop me cause he sees the way we look at each other, how much we mean to each other and I wasn't going to let Severide take you again. No way. So this is me telling you what you couldn't hear at the hospital... I love you. I love you and your beautiful strength and how you make me stronger. I just needed you to open your beautiful eyes and let that 'one day' be today." _

_Jay cupped her face in his hands and rested their foreheads against each other's. Erin closed her eyes and smiled and let a tear run down her cheek. _

_"this is the first time anyone's ever made me feel like this..." She said._

_"Like what?" _

_"truly and deeply loved and the great thing is... I feel the same way. I love you Jay Halstead with my whole heart and you know that something like that is not easy for me to admit, I don't let people in but you... you're worth the risk. I love you." She said through her tears as they both let out a joyful laugh. _

_Jay tilted her head up and captured her lips in his in romantically tender kiss. Nothing could be better than this. _

"We then spent the whole night talking and laughing... it was the perfect night." Erin said smiling at her husband across from her.

"you guys are seriously like something out of a movie you are so adorable. God, who knew two of the toughest cops in Chicago could be so romantic?" Abigail said.

"Your mom is a sucker for romance." Jay joked.

"sure and you too Mr fairy-lights-in-a-tree." Abigail mocked.

"what sparked this question anyway?" Erin asked.

"uh... I got asked out on a date this weekend." Abigail said quickly shoving food in her mouth.

Her family stopped eating and all looked at her.

"Abby's got a boy?! Let's hope he isn't a troll..." Ben commented before quickly turning back to his food.

"A date?" Jay questioned. "it's not with that Oliver guy is it?" Jay asked scrunching up his face.

"God no. Staying clear of that one... it's uh... Zach."

"Parker?" Jay said setting his fork down and turning to his daughter. "The police commissioner's son?"

"Yep..." Abigail said trying to avoid eye contact with her father.

"He seems like a nice boy." Erin said reassuring her daughter. "what does he have planned?"

"He's been working for us with every intention of asking out my daughter? Real risky." Jay said.

Abigail ignored her father and turned to her mother, "I don't know all he said was that it will be the best date I'll ever go on."

"well now that you've heard what happened on me and your dad's first date this one is hardly going to cut up to scratch."

"It better not, she doesn't need to be declaring her love for anyone right now isn't that right Ben?" Jay said looking at his son for the reassurance he wasn't going to get from his wife.

"Right!" He said not quite sure what he was agreeing to.

"well thank you for your concern but trust me there will be no declaration of love, it's just a date. You've met him dad you know he's not a bad guy." Abigail said finally looking at her dad.

"For all I know he could just be gifted in making a good first impression." Jay replied.

"You know I have good judgement and if I get a bad vibe then you know I would be out of there."

"You didn't have good judgement with Oliver..." Jay mumbled.

"Dad! Stop! I'm going on this date whether you like it or not so stop trying to make excuses for me not to go, I'm not a baby any more!" Abigail said as she threw her napkin down and went upstairs.

A silence fell upon the table. Ben looked between his parents with wide eyes.

"momma..." He said

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we have ice cream?"

"Sure honey, why don't we go get some for your sister too while daddy goes and talks to her" Erin said giving her husband the eye.

As Ben and Erin went into the kitchen Jay went upstairs and knocked on his daughter's door. He walked in and saw her on her bed reading a magazine.

"I don't want to talk to you." She told him.

"well that's too bad cause we're going to talk. Look... I'm sorry for being like that it's just... because of our job, we have always been extra cautious about what you and Ben do, where you go, who you see..."

"It's not like he's a serial killer dad, he's training to be like you!" Abigail interrupted.

"I know, let me finish... I just want to protect you and sometimes it clouds my judgement over you just having fun and everything becomes about protecting and in this case it's about your heart cause I hate to see you hurting... but... I know you're not a baby and I know that you can't be daddy's little girl forever and I know that I can't protect you from everything. So you can go on your date with my blessing and what not... just... be careful."

"You know I will." Abigail told her dad. She got up and hugged him and said "Let's face it, on some levels I'll always be your little girl."

Jay smiled and mumbled into his daughter's hair, "good."

* * *

><p>The next day Abigail was getting ready for school when her phone buzzed.<p>

**Zach Parker  
>Can't wait for our date.<br>I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday, don't dress to fancy x**

Abigail smiled. This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up!<br>Abigail and Zach go on their date  
>Erin and Jay reminisce about their past<br>Voight and Ben spend some quality time together  
>Eli's troubles don't seem to be going anywhere<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming:)**


	7. What's in Store For Tonight? Part 1

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, they're great to receive and read, keep them coming! This is part one of two for this section of the story, it would have been too long with both parts and I haven't finished part two so I wanted to give you something as I haven't updated in a while... anyway, hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p>Abigail stood in her bedroom getting ready for her date. Obviously she couldn't decide what to wear so she told Leah to come over and help. He said not to dress fancy, but she couldn't date too casual, but where to draw the line was the question.<p>

"This is hopeless, I may as well go in a trash bag." Abigail said flopping down on the bed.

"Honey we all know that you could pull off a trash bag anyway. Let me see..." Leah said getting up and looking through her wardrobe. "Put this on." She said throwing her a white top with denim shots, a short jacket and boots. "it's simple and cute, perfect."

"thank you." She said as she put the clothes on.

"wow, you look hot." Leah said returning to her magazine.

"thanks, it's not too much or too little?"

"It's just right and stop stressing out about this I'm pretty sure he didn't ask you out because of your taste in clothing." Leah said.

"I know but a girl can't help getting nervous about these sort of things."

"I'm so freakin jealous you bagged a date with the ultimate hottie of hotties and he's super sweet too."

"Try telling my dad that..."

"I thought your dad was ok with this?"

"Ever since my mom spilled the beans about what happened with Oliver he's been extra wary about me and boys, he said it was ok but I can tell he's hesitant."

"He's a cop it's his job to be protective, especially when it comes to his kids." Leah said trying to help Abigail see the reason in this.

"I guess..."

"Well you're going and that's that, plus, I know what he has in store for you tonight and you are going to have thee best time." Leah said fixing Abigail's hair for her.

"really?"

"Oh yeah, he messaged me the other day asking me all these questions and boy are you lucky."

"I'm really excited."

"good." She said as the two girls laughed.

There was a knock at the door as Erin walked in and smiled.

"hey girls, you look great honey." She said.

"thanks momma. What are you guys going to get up to tonight?"

"Well Ben was begging to spend time with Grandpa Hank..."

"and you're letting him with Eli there?"

"Eli is with Justin and Olive and trust me, Justin is seriously cracking the whip with him this time. So yeah, Ben is with Grandpa so your dad and I are just going to relax, take it easy, haven't done that in a while." Erin said sighing with a sense of relaxation at the thought of doing nothing this evening.

"Sounds nice. You guys deserve a night to yourselves." Abigail said.

"I've given up on having successful peaceful nights, ever since that one when you were 6." Erin said with a snigger.

J_ay was sitting peacefully on the sofa with a book in his hand when his wife came downstairs and sat beside him. She moved closer towards him and started placing light kisses along his neck and up his jawline. He smiled and quickly turned to face her kissing her as he lowered her back onto the sofa._

_"What have I done to deserve this?" Jay asked between kisses._

_"Well, Abigail is at a sleepover, so it's just you and me until the morning and I cannot remember the last time we had you and me time."_

_"our daughter it pretty high maintenance huh?" Jay said with a snigger._

_"oh yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Erin said kissing her husband more furiously._

_Before things could go any further, there was a knock at the door as both Erin and Jay groaned._

_"We could just pretend not to be here?" Erin suggested._

_"the lights are on and our car is in the drive, I think we're busted." he said climbing off his wife and towards the door._

_He swung it open and before he could greet the person at the door or acknowledge who it was, a large figure stormed through and put some files down on the coffee table._

_"I had an idea about these cases." The husky voice said towards Erin and Jay._

_"and you want to talk about them now?" Erin said raising her eyebrows._

_"Yes now." Voight said taking his coat off and sitting down on the sofa and opening the files._

_"Is he serious?" Jay mumbled to Erin as she backed into the kitchen._

_She rolled her eyes and pushed open the door, "Trust Voight to be the one to disrupt us..."_

_"Erin was saying Abigail was at a sleepover, I presume you weren't doing anything?"_

_Jay sighed. Really in his head he was screaming, 'We are defined as more than parents. Maybe we're I dunno, HUSBAND AND WIFE?!' Instead he just sat by his boss, lifted a case file and said "No. Nothing at all."_

_It was a few hours before Voight decided it was time to leave and Erin and Jay were getting impatient. They both walked Voight to the door and before he could say anything else Erin practically pushed him out the door and with one swift movement was dragging Jay over to the sofa._

_As soon as the fell backwards onto the sofa the door swung open and Abigail was standing there with tears streaming down her face._

_"Abby?!" Erin exclaimed as she and Jay quickly got up and mad their way towards her. Jay scooped her up and hugged her close as her friend's mother came to the door clearly out of breath trying to keep up with Abigail._

_"What happened?" Erin asked._

_"I think the girls are just tired and they got a bit grumpy with each other, they had a little fight and this one missed her mommy and daddy..."_

_"Mommy..." Abigail hiccuped between her tears, "I didn't mean to get mad at them..."_

_"It's ok baby, I think you're just you for bringing her home, I'm really sorry..." Erin said as she ran her hand down Abigail's back._

_That night, Abigail fell asleep between Jay and Erin as they were watching TV. Erin ran her hand over Abigail's fair hair and smiled._

_"I'm sorry we didn't get our night." Jay whispered to his wife as to not wake their sleeping daughter up._

_"that's ok... this is perfect anyway." She said resting her head back against the sofa as her husband smiled at the two perfect girls in his life._

_A short while later, Jay lifted Abigail and put her into her bed quietly closing the door. He was greeted by his wife in the hallway._

_"She is out for the count... she quickly came down from that sugar high." Jay said._

_"clearly. She's so cute when she's sleeping."_

_"She's so cute all the time." Jay said smiling._

_"that's cause she looks just like you with your cute little face." Erin said kissing his cheek and putting her arms around his neck._

_"It's those dimples they just get me every time..." Jay said running a hand over his face._

_"they are adorable." Erin said smiling and laughing showing off her dimples._

_"they certainly are" smiling at his wife, "Well considering she's out for the night I believe we are getting that alone time right now..."_

_"I guess we are... How do you suggest we spend this alone time?" She smiled seductively._

_"I could think of a few ways..."_

_Without any warning, Jay lifted Erin into his arms and she let out a little scream but quickly covered her mouth as to not wait their daughter. They laughed quietly as they rested their foreheads against each others and made their way to the bedroom._

"Gross, get that smirk off your face you did not have to go that far." Abigail said screwing up her nose.

"my apologies." Erin said laughing.

As Erin was laughing the doorbell rang and Abigail smiled softly.

"You ready?" Leah asked fixing her hair.

"As I'll... crap dad's going to answer the door!" Abigail said climbing up over her bed as she raced downstairs as to not leave her date with her father.

Jay opened the door and his face fell slightly when he realised who it was.

"Zach." He said.

"Detective Halstead." Zach nodded back.

Jay sighed and remembered how he promised his daughter that he would be ok with this date. "Come on in and take a seat, Abigail should be down soon."

"thanks..." He said a little surprised at the hospitality Jay was showing him.

Suddenly, Abigail came thundering down the stairs in a flustered manner. When she saw her dad and date sitting across from each other on the sofa engaged in what appeared to be pleasant small talk, she stopped in her treks, held a confused look and quickly stood up straight and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey..." she said walking into the living room.

"Hey... You look really nice." Zach complimented her.

"thank you. Uh.. shall we go?" She said looking between her dad and date.

"yeah, my car's out front."

"great."

As they stood up and made their way to the door, Erin and Leah came downstairs and smiled at the pair.

"you guys look nice." Erin said smiling.

"Thank you Detective Lindsay." Zach said appreciating her welcoming tone. "thanks for the ideas for tonight's date Leah by the way."

"no problem, sounds like the perfect date to me." Leah said before making her way to the door. "enjoy! By Mr and Mrs Halstead!" Leah called.

"Leah you make us sound really old, Jay and Erin will do..." Jay said scrunching up his face at the sound of what his parents were often called.

"so you keep telling me... anyway, bye!" She called in a perky manner as she left.

Jay stood beside Erin and faced the two teens at the door. Erin elbowed Jay as he gulped and unfolded his arms.

"do you guys need any money?" He asked.

"that's ok I have everything planned out." Zach said smiling at Abigail.

"good... great... have a nice time." Jay said forcing a smile on his face.

"thanks daddy, see you later!" She called as they left the house.

Erin looked at Jay as he kept staring at the door with a sense of sadness in his eyes. She wrapped her hands around his arm and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"she's all grown up now huh?" Jay commented.

"Yeah... but I get the feeling that she's still going to need us." Erin said with a soft smile.

"But she has super cop now..." Jay said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on Jay just admit that you like him I know you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jay said walking into the living room.

"stop being so damn stubborn Jay!" Erin said laughing.

"You really want to spend our night together without Abigail and Ben talking about my stubbornness?" Jay said raising his eyebrows.

"hm... I guess not..." She said walking towards him. She was about to kiss him when she pulled back slightly, "But first... admit that you like Zach."

"oh my gosh... fine, he seems like a good kid, is that enough for you?"

"yeah." she said kissing him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zach and Abigail were travelling to their surprise date destination, which Zach wouldn't tell her about. She felt really comfortable around him which was something she didn't expect.<p>

"I'm sorry if my dad made things really awkward back at mine... he does that." Abigail said scoffing at her father's protectiveness, something she didn't always appreciate.

"it's cool. I don't blame him to be honest, for being so protective, especially after your little incident with Dan and Oliver."

"Yeah I guess... You better not get on my wrong side, this time he could quite possibly join me in taking you out." Abigail joked.

"funny... don't worry, Mulan has set me up for life in the respecting women thing, girl was a bad ass I mean... she saved China. That's pretty damn awesome, women are a God send to Earth."

"You could quite possibly be the greatest guy to ever grace this planet." Abigail said shaking her head and smiling at the boy beside her.

Zach smiled as he drove at the compliment she paid him. He pulled into a car park and stopped the car turning round to face Abigail. "and you could quite possibly be the prettiest, bad ass girl to ever grace this planet."

Abigail smirked. "that's real sweet of you, but the flattery will get you nowhere unless there are PB and Js in that picnic basket in the back seat."

"damn you saw that? It was part of the surprise."

"Dude I'm surprised you haven't realised I saw it I've been snooping around this whole time for some sort of clue as to what we are doing tonight." Abigail said leaning back in her chair, "I'm not good with surprises and secrets... I just have to know!"

"Well you can find out now cause we're here... what's your favourite sport?"

"Easy, baseball." she said as they climbed out of the car. Although it was dark, Abigail soon realised where she was. She was at Chicago's local baseball park. She used to come here as a kid with her parents, Voight and her Uncle Adam and more recently she came to watch Ben play.

"The local baseball park?" Abigail questioned turning round to face Zach.

"Leah said you loved this place. Every time you got mad you'd come here and hit some balls. My Uncle owns the park and it is ours for the night..." He said lifting the picnic basket and taking her hand, leading her into the park.

When they walked in she saw that he had set up a blanket on the ground with some pillows ready for a picnic. Abigail thought back to her parent's first date and how they sat on a blanket with pillows surrounding them... the irony.

"wow Parker, you've really pulled out all the stops to impress me tonight." She said walking towards the blanket and sitting down.

"well I told you this would be the best first date you would ever have and I am a man of my word." He said joining her on the blanket.

"the date has only started Academy Boy don't get too confident that you've pulled this one off..." She teased sending him a wink.

"that is true the night is young... so you came here often as a kid?" He asked getting the food out.

"yeah I used to come all the time with my parents and my grandpa and Uncle Adam. There was this one time we came to play... it has to be one of my funniest memories..."

_8 year old Abigail walked into the baseball park in her gear ready to play. She had managed to convince her parents, her grandpa and her Uncle Adam to come and play with her on the warm summer's day and she was determined to beat them._

_"Ok..." She said looking around her. "Grandpa you're the best bowler so you throw to me first and momma, daddy and Uncle Adam can be fielders."_

_"ok bossy boots." Ruzek said playfully sticking out his tongue which she returned._

_"Don't mess with her man, she means business when she plays..." Jay commented walking past his colleague._

_"yeah well so do I!" Ruzek challenged back._

_"Dude she's 8," Erin said raising her arms, "then again you just stuck your tongue out at said 8 year old so I guess you two are in the same league..."_

_"ha, you're funny Lindsay..." Ruzek said shaking his head._

_"Ok... Play ball!" Abigail shouted as she stood up to the plate, ready to hit._

_They all sniggered at how serious she was taking this. The all bent over slightly ready to run and catch. Voight got ready to through the ball._

_"you ready kid?" He asked._

_"Oh yeah..." She replied with a deep concentration on her face._

_Voight pulled back and threw the ball only for Abigail to miss_

_"strike one!" Ruzek called._

_Abigail glared at him. Voight threw it again and she missed again._

_"Strike two! One more and you're out of there Abigail!" Ruzek called knowing he was winding her up._

_Abigail glared harder. She firmly gripped the bat ready to swing. Voight threw the ball for the third time. SMACK. She whacked it as hard as she could. Almost as soon as she hit it she heard a groan of pain as she saw her Uncle Adam crouched over as the ball had managed to hit his... lower regions. She quickly ran._

_"Ruzek!" Jay called "Get up and get the ball!" Ruzek wasn't moving. Jay quickly ran over to him to get the ball but as Abigail came running past Ruzek, he swung his feet round so she wouldn't trip, instead catching Jay's feet and causing him to fall flat on his stomach._

_"I got it!" Both Erin and Voight called at the same time as Abigail continued to run around the field. Neither had processed that the other was going for the ball and before they realised the had collided with one another and had fallen in a heap beside Jay and Ruzek._

_Abigail couldn't stop laughing at the sight around her as she ran. She made it to base safely and collapsed on her knees laughing. When the adults eventually got up and saw the hysteria that Abigail was in, they too found themselves laughing at their misfortune._

_Jay walked over to his daughter and picked her up planting a kiss on her cheek. "Well done Abby you really are the queen of baseball." _

"That's a pretty great memory." Zach said smiling as she recounted her tale laughing as she spoke.

"Yeah it is... it was so ridiculous to me that these bad ass cops could manage to fall over themselves like they did" Abigail said smiling and sniggering.

"you're pretty lucky to have the whole of intelligence in your corner, being there for you whenever you need them."

"yeah I can't complain... except when they still baby me."

"they baby you because they care."

"I know... it's still frustrating... and I guess I've gained another cop in my corner huh Academy Boy?" She said smirking up at him.

"oh definitely." He replied and in one swift movement, he had captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up in part 2:<br>****-Jay and Erin continue their night alone  
><strong>**-Ben and Voight and their grandson-grandfather bonding session  
><strong>-**The rest of Abigail and Ben's date**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. What's in Store For Tonight? Part 2

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews on last chapter! Hope you enjoy this! And who is pumped for the mid-season finale? Cause I sure am ahhh!**

* * *

><p>"what you thinking about?" Jay asked his wife as they lay together on the sofa. She was playing with Jay's wedding ring around his finger as they sat in a comfortable silence.<p>

"you... and the day you asked me to marry you."

"Man I have impeccable timing don't I..." Jay said laughing at the memory.

"It was a terrifying moment that was turned into a great one."

_The intelligence squad made their way through the seemingly abandoned warehouse building quietly, bullet proof vests and every gun and weapon available to them. This was one of the biggest busts they had ever taken on and they had finally routed the series of murders to their source. This gang was deadly and there was no knowing what they would find as they ventured through._

_Jay and Erin were close by each other as usual. They knew each other's moves and they worked in sync together while out on the field, they would always have each other's backs. This weekend, Jay has planned to take Erin away to a beautiful scenic route in the forest, a place where they had gone many times and they had both fallen in love with it. While there, he was going to ask her to marry him. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else for the rest of his life. He wanted everything with her._

_Voight signalled for them to go off in their various directions, but before they could go much further, gun shots started firing in all directions at them and they all scattered to find shelter. Jay and Erin jumped behind a stack of crates and got their guns ready._

_"You ok?" Jay asked._

_"yeah, let's get these assholes." Erin quickly turned and pointed her gun over the top of her crate firing shots around her. The crates that they were hiding behind were all of a sudden being destroyed by bullets._

_"We need to move!" Jay shouted as the scrambled away._

_They made their way behind some shelves and reloaded their guns as they heard the other guys approaching._

_Jay had a moment of panic, "uh Erin?" He said._

_"yeah?" She said not really paying attention._

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"Jay now really isn't the time for questions, incase you hadn't noticed, we're being shot at!"_

_"That's exactly the point of me asking cause I might not get another chance!"_

_Erin ignored him as she heard the men raise their guns. "We're going to have to do this face on otherwise they'll have us cornered..."_

_"Marry me." he blurted out._

_Erin froze for a millisecond, "...what?"_

_"I was going to ask you later but we might not get a later..."_

_"Don't talk like that!" Erin warned._

_"It's the truth. I love you and I want to marry you, so say yes!"_

_"Yes! Yes of course I will marry you, you idiot and we will get a later because there is no way I am letting these assholes ruin everything." Erin said kind of flustered by what had just happened._

_Jay gave her a small smile and kissed her head. "Let's do this my beautiful fiancée."_

_She winked at him and they spun moved from behind the crates, bullets flying towards the gang._

"As stupid as it was it was super romantic..." She said kissing him.

"I doubt anyone would have thought to propose in the middle of a shout out, pretty unique of me..." He said puffing our his chest in a sense of teasing pride.

Erin laughed "you're such a goof ball."

"you make me a goofball." He commented as he played with her rings.

"After all these years I still make you nervous?" Erin said quirking her eyebrow.

"uh, you never made me nervous, I make you nervous." He shot back.

"uh huh, what was that thing you said about my dimples...? Oh yeah! They make you weak and will give into anything I ask..." She said in a seductive tone as she turned around and lay across him placing kisses up his jaw line while smiling into them.

"that's not fair..."

"shut up Halstead."

* * *

><p>Voight and Ben sat on the sofa of Voight's living room in almost identical positions. They were surrounded by food and soda and looked incredibly comfortable. Ben had picked up on both his father and grandfather's little habits, especially when it came to watching TV. Voight once got in a lot of trouble for swearing during a football game that was going south making Ben take that little saying home and use it around his parents. That sure did not end well for either of them.<p>

"Did you know Abby was going on a date tonight?" Ben asked as the TV flashed in front of them.

Voight turned his body slightly to face his grandson, "no... no I did not... who with?"

"uh... the police comidoner's son." Ben said mixing up his words.

"commissioner bud and is that so..."

"you probably weren't told considering how protective you are over momma." Ben said casually.

"your parents been telling you the stories too?"

"uh huh! Though they're a bit too soppy for me..." Ben said scrunching up his face.

Voight sniggered, "maybe you'll get an action packed one soon."

"do you know any?" He asked turning to sit on his knees facing his grandpa.

"a few"

"any with me in them?"

"the night you were born was pretty action packed."

"were you racing through gun battles in a high-speed chase to get to the hospital?!" Ben asked jumping up and becoming more animated.

"well considering you weren't born in a hospital that did not happen." Voight said as Ben's face fell.

"where was I born?"

"You were born at the station."

"no way... I was born with all the cops?!" Ben said finding his emergence into this world a whole lot cooler.

"I guess you could say that... it was a crazy day..."

_"we're not going to find these guys just sitting around here! We're getting no where, we need to be checking out these locations!" Jay shouted as the team were getting more and more frustrated. Without Erin, it was safe to say that things weren't quite running as smoothly. She was a highly valued member of the team and they all couldn't wait to have her back._

_"that would be a complete waste of time we have no solid evidence that these locations have any relevance!" Antonio shot back._

_"fighting over it isn't going to get us anywhere, keep digging!" Voight commanded._

_They all went back to their desks to start looking when they heard footsteps up the stairs. Erin and 10-year-old Abigail's faces emerged as Erin looked a little flustered with her rounded belly only a week off her due date._

_"Hi guys!" Abigail said smiling getting high fives from Ruzek, Olinsky, Atwater and Antonio._

_"Erin... what are you doing here, you should be in bed." Jay said looking concerned as Abigail sat down at his desk._

_"I tried to tell her dad but she just won't listen, she's pretty stubborn..." Abigail said._

_"yeah and we know where you get it from" Erin said back sticking out her tongue at her daughter, "and I know I should be in bed but this important promise!" She said as she waddled over to her desk putting her hand on her belly and wincing a bit._

_"are you ok?" Antonio asked._

_"peachy!" Erin said trying to cover up the obvious discomfort she was in. "this little one just likes to play football with momma's internal organs but it's fine." she let out a breath._

_"Erin you've been like this for a few days I seriously think you need to go to the hospital..." Jay said._

_"I'm fine Jay now onto why I am here... I was looking through some of the files that Jay left at home in regards to this case and you dumb asses missed something quite obvious... this guy, and this guy, are related. That's the link." She said sticking their faces beside each other. "they've been doing these hits for each other, that's why they appear to be so similar. You haven't had anything solid to link the two but now you do." She continued letting out a breath as she leaned over the table._

_"Honey thank you but you need to sit down right now" Jay said going to reach for her._

_"I'm fine, I..."_

_"oops..." Abigail interrupted. "mom I think you've wet yourself..."_

_"Yeah I haven't wet myself, I need a doctor, stat." She said grabbing onto Jay's arm and waddling into the break room._

_She lay propped up on the sofa and immediately grabbed her stomach in pain._

_"dear God he's not wasting any time!" She joked as the pain grew. "HAND." She shouted at Jay as she grabbed his hand and squeezed._

_A few minutes later, the paramedics rushed in to assess the situation._

_"yeah, hi, no time for a check up, I need to get to a hospital. Stat." Erin said trying to quicken the process along._

_"you're not going anywhere until we make sure that you are able to move." The paramedic told her._

_"ok ow! ow! Dear God this is the last time Jay, I swear."_

_"ok honey, just keep breathing." he said brushing the hair off her forehead._

_"How long since your water broke?" asked the paramedic._

_"I don't know a half hour?" Erin said._

_"And how long have you been experiencing contractions?"_

_"I've had some pains for a few days noWW. Ow!"_

_"well your baby is already crowning, there's no time to get to a hospital, your baby is coming right here right now." the paramedic told her as she instructed her partner to get towels._

_"you've got to be kidding me, this wasn't the plan, it's too early and I need to be in hospital!" Erin fought back._

_"is momma ok?" Abigail asked looking a little afraid from the door._

_"she's fine honey don't worry, Ruzek! Abby go sit with Uncle Adam ok?" Jay told her._

_"ok..." she replied walking away with Ruzek._

_"Is this place really sterile enough? As cool as it may seem that my grandson is going to be born in my precinct I don't think it's safe..." Voight said._

_"what makes you so sure it's a boy?" Olinsky asked._

_"I got a feeling." He said shrugging his shoulders._

_"it's perfectly safe Sergeant Voight, we'll get detective Lindsay and her baby to the hospital straight after, we need to get her in a comfortable position now as the baby isn't wasting any time in coming out." The paramedic informed him before closing the door with only Jay in the room with Erin and the paramedics._

_"Abigail was stubborn, this one is keen." Voight said sniggering._

_"I hope it's a girl." Abigail said to Ruzek as they played cards._

_"I think a brother would be pretty cool." Adam replied._

_"You hate your brother." Abigail said scrunching up her face._

_"I don't... hate him... we just didn't always get along."_

_"that's one way of putting it. He set your first car on fire, ya know, the one you spent forever saving up for?" Abigail said reminding him of the story he once told her._

_"well... not all brothers would set fire to your possessions." Ruzek countered back "and my sister once burnt the soles of my shoes off."_

_"that's so random... what is it with your family in burning stuff..." Abigail said a little concerned._

_"that's... besides the point, a brother would be just as good or just as bad as a sister."_

_Abigail thought about it for a second, "... I guess a brother could be cool... and I can't believe he's being born in the precinct, that's a cracker of a story."_

_"literally born and raised to be in intelligence." Ruzek joked._

_"I guess the Halsteads will forever leave their mark on this place." Abigail said with a proud smile._

_They suddenly heard Erin's screams from the break room and all gulped._

_"come on honey you're doing so great." Jay said encouraging her._

_"You're getting snipped Jay, I mean it." she shot back at him._

_"whatever you say..."_

_"the head is out Erin, I just need you to give one more push to get the shoulders out." the paramedic instructed her._

_"that was fast..." Jay said looking at his watch and realising they'd only been in here for an hour and a half._

_Erin gave one last push and little cries filled the room. Everyone in intelligence stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door._

_"it's a boy" The paramedic said smiling._

_"Oh my gosh..." Erin said as she handed her their baby boy. "hey my beautiful boy... you really know how to make an entrance huh?"_

_"he's amazing..." Jay said mesmerised by their little boy._

_"I almost forgot how good this felt." Erin said smiling._

_"do you have any names picked out?" The paramedic asked as she got ready to take Erin to the hospital._

_"yeah..." Jay started, "Ben Hank Halstead."_

_When they were settled in at the hospital, Voight brought Abigail into the room to meet her new brother._

_"Hey honey" Erin said smiling as she nursed Ben._

_"Hey mom... a brother huh?" Abigail said sitting on the bed._

_"yeah... he's pretty huh?" Erin asked her._

_"I guess he's alright..." Abigail said trying to look indifferent, but failing as the smile formed on her face._

_"Ben Hank Halstead... strong name." Voight said._

_"you wanna hold him?" Erin asked as she handed Ben over to Voight and hugged Abigail with Jay sitting on her beside._

_Voight smiled at the little boy in his arms. This brand new edition to the Halstead family couldn't feel more special._

_"Welcome to the family Ben." He said._

"that's so cool..." Ben said in a sense of amazement, "I was born in the place were I am going to work!" he said getting excited.

"You're going to be in intelligence huh?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to be just like you and momma and daddy and probably Abigail too."

"well I'm trusting you to keep my precinct in order, can you do that?" Voight asked his grandson.

"You got it Grandpa, I won't let you down!" Ben said taking this new 'responsibility' very seriously.

"that's my boy."

"Is Eli around?" Ben asked still desperate to see his cousin.

"um... I'm not sure that we're going to get to see Eli this time bud, he has a lot going on..." Voight told him, not wanting Ben to accidentally get mixed up in his problems.

"oh... ok... can we watch Spiderman?" He asked almost immediately forgetting about his cousin.

Voight laughed at his quick change in subject. "sure thing buddy."

* * *

><p>Abigail and Zach lay beside each other on the pitch looking up at the stars.<p>

"Let me ask you something..." he started.

"shoot." She replied rolling round onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands.

"Do you ever think you should do things to please your parents? Cause that's kind of what it feels like with being in the academy..."

"I thought you said that you thought what police officers did for their city was amazing and you wanted to be a part of that?"

"yeah and I do want that I just... I feel like I'm getting places because of my parents and I don't want that. I want to get there by my own merits."

"it's ok to want to do you parents proud but you should always do what you want to do and I know that you will get where you want to go on your own. My Grandpa thinks you're a real, tough, good guy and will one day make one heck of a police officer... though he may retract that when he finds out about our date..." Abigail said with a snigger.

Zach smiled and rubbed his face with his hand, "Being on the bad side of Jay Halstead and Hank Voight is not a place I want to be."

"no one should want to be in that position... I'm pretty sure my cousin is on the receiving end of that right now."

"why what happened?"

"I don't exactly... my cousin he kind of lives on the road, just going wherever he feels whenever he feels and he only comes home when my Uncle Justin forces him to visit or... when he's in trouble. My parents and my Grandpa have been really sketchy when he was brought up I just... I'm worried about him." Abigail admitted and she looked down at her hands.

"Your parents will tell you what you need to know at the right time, just trust them."

Abigail smiled, "You give pretty good advice you know."

"So do you... next question." He said rolling around so he was also on his stomach and facing her.

"What?" She said smiling.

"What about that meaningful kiss?" He said leaning closer.

Abigail's smile grew as she turned her head to whisper in his ear, "... it happened tonight."

She brought her head back round as he leaned in and kissed her in a tender and beautiful way.

A few hours later and before they knew it, Zach was taking Abigail home and was currently walking her to her door. To say it was a great date was an understatement in Abigail's eyes.

"thank you for tonight, I had a really nice time. I think it's safe to say you've restored my faith in boys." Abigail said as they stood outside the door.

"I'm glad, thank you for saying yes, possibly one of the best dates I've been on." He noted.

"so you've been on many dates?" Abigail teased.

"I'm pretty sure this is a... mid third date conversation..." He joked.

Abigail laughed lightly, "I'm just making sure I'm not going to have to worry about crazy ex-girlfriends hunting me down..."

Zach gave a cautious smile. "I think you'll be ok... Anyway, I can see you parents staring at you through the window, so I might pass on that goodnight kiss I was banking on."

"Maybe a good idea."

They stood in a comfortable silence before Zach pulled Abigail in for a hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to his car.

"Night Halstead."

"Goodnight Academy Boy."

Abigail made her way inside with a smile plastered on her face that she was sure would take a while to go away. She walked into the living room and was greeted by her parents watching a movie on the sofa.

"Hey honey, did you have a nice time?" Erin asked.

"The best." Abigail blushed.

Jay stiffened but Erin nudged him in the stomach and he sighed.

"I'm glad you had a nice time Zach... he seems like a good guy." Jay finally said.

"thanks daddy... did you guys have a nice night to yourselves?" Abigail asked as she yawned.

"For once it went undisturbed and it was great... I still missed my babies though." Erin said pouting about missing her children for the night.

"well we should do something tomorrow" Abigail suggested as she began to make her way out the living room door and up the stairs.

"sounds like a plan." Erin said smiling. "Goodnight honey."

"Night momma, night daddy." Abigail said in a cutely childish manner as she made her way to bed for a good night's sleep to top off an amazing night.

* * *

><p><strong>COMING UP<strong>

**Eli gets Zach and Abigail into some serious trouble**

**Ben questions Erin about Abigail's new boy**

**Zach has a past that makes Abigail worried and unsure of his intentions**

**More Jay and Erin flashbacks!**

**Hope you enjoyed part 2 of this section! Don't forget to review:)**


End file.
